Booby Trap
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Ha sido una larga noche pero Peter no puede pasar por alto que Deadpool ha roto el acuerdo entre ambos.
∞ **Título** : " Booby Trap"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **N/A** Ni Spider Mar ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. **Esta historia participa en el reto especial "Una imagen dice más que mil palabras",** __ **del foro "La Torre Stark"**

∞ **Resumen:** Ha sido una larga noche pero Peter no puede pasar por alto que Deadpool ha roto el acuerdo entre ambos.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **Como una vieja pareja de casados**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

—Te dije, "No mates" y lo prometiste.

Spiderman había entrado por una de las ventanas abiertas de su apartamento, mascara en mano y un moretón formándose alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, las manos de Deadpool cosquillaron al verlo, dio un paso para acercarse pero Peter ya había alzado su mano, manteniendo la distancia, obligándole a permanecer justo ahí, donde podía liberar toda su tensión de horas atrás a base de gritos y suspiros frustrados, Wade quiso de pronto defenderse, no de la acusación si no de la necesidad del otro por apartarle.

—Ese tipo no murió ¡mantuve mi promesa!

Peter respiro profundo, masajeando sus cienes, Wade había optado por quitarse su máscara también, arrojándola al suelo, ceño fruncido y boca apretada, Peter apenas podía creerlo, eso era un berrinche, Deadpool le estaba haciendo un berrinche.

—Claro que la mantuviste, ¡porque yo detuve la jodida bala antes de que le diera!

Si ese era un concurso por ver quien gritaba más alto, Peter podía participar, abriendo ambos brazos, exhalando aliento caliente, y sintiendo la sangre hervir. Había sido solo un encuentro con un villano menor, un tipo de nombre Alistar Smythe, uno de esos genios locos que creaba maquinas por diversión para probar cuan fuerte podría llegar a ser Spiderman. Deadpool no se lo había tomado bien, cuando había encontrado a Peter colgando de la mano de ese tipo en uno de los rascacielos cerca del Daily Bugle.

—Pues la jodida bala que detuviste era para la mata arañas, has odio Spidey. Mata. Arañas.

—Irrelevante, sigue siendo un civil Wade, no tiene poderes ni nada con que defenderse.

—Bien, hay que ignorar el robot con el insecticida gigante que casi te envenena.

Peter da un suspiro, llevando ambas manos a su rostro, esto va ser más difícil de lo que creyó.

—Hay una prohibición muy clara entre tú y yo sobre no matar. Hicimos un trato.

Peter había avanzado un par de pasos, modulando su voz, Wade a veces era como un niño terco e irrazonable. Los ojos oscuros le enfocaron. Wade chasqueo la lengua.

—Él trataba de matarte, yo solo quería protegerte.

— No necesito tu protección, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Y Wade lo hizo, dio un rugido, ambas manos al aire. Peter se había cruzado de brazos. Habían llegado a un punto muerto.

Peter apretó la máscara entre sus manos, no quería presionar más, no después de que al final había sido rescatado de caer por más de 30 pisos, robot con insecticida cortado en pedacitos incluido. Respiro profundamente para poner su máscara, subiendo un pie por la ventana por la que había entrado, necesitaba dormir, descansar un poco, quizás comer un sándwich y alejarse de Deadpool para calmar sus nervios y ansiedad. Miro sobre su hombro, Wade había comenzado a sacar todo el armamento de su traje para depositarlo en la vieja mesa, pistola de 45 mm y katanas junto a botellas de cerveza a medio consumir y burritos sin terminar.

—Wade es tarde y yo…

El sonido del cinturón cayendo al suelo le había hecho callarse, Wade había girado para verle.

—Te amo, bien —. Lo dijo fuerte, casi como si tener que expresarlo fuera el colmo de una razón que debía estar sobre entendida —. Lo hice porque te amo Baby boy.

—Lo sé bastardo, no necesitas gritarlo.

Peter había bajado su pierna, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el marco de la ventana, ahora no quería irse, no justamente cuando algo por fin se había roto en sus defensas, lo suficiente como para que Wade llevara sus manos hasta su cabeza y echara el cuerpo hacia atrás. Estaban jodidos.

—Un baño.

Wade se acercó, pies descalzos y traje a medio quitar. Peter le miro con las cejas arqueadas ante la sonrisa ladina y mejillas estiradas, tuvo un leve estremecimiento en la espina dorsal que decidió ignorar.

—Hay que darnos un baño de tina.

Wade le tomo de la cintura, discusión volando por la ventana y confusión dibujándosele en rostro.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso? Y en especial ¿por qué yo debería de hacer eso contigo?

—Vamos Baby boy, todo el mundo sabe que una reconciliación lleva baños de tina y sexo.

—Pues todo el mundo sabe que se debe de estar de humor para compartir una estrecha tina y tener sexo. Y yo no estoy de humor.

Peter había colocado ambas manos sobre los pectorales de Wade, para alejarle, su cuerpo irradiaba calidez que en ese momento le atrofiaban las funciones correctas de los pensamientos. Peter agradecía internamente haberse puesto su máscara de nuevo, sentía sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios resecos, tuvo la necesidad de lamerlos. Wade le sonrió como si pudiera ver a través de todo aquello.

—Detalles que pueden arreglarse enseguida —. Susurro.

Wade era mucho voz ronca y orden, Peter cerro sus dedos sobre el traje espandex, cedería, terminaría cediendo de nuevo. Deadpool escaparía de una promesa más y eso los llevaría una nueva discusión en el futuro. Peter no quería perder eso, la palabra de Wade tenían cierto valor como mercenario que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar. Solo necesitaba una táctica diferente, algo que pudiera intercambiar, un contrato que Deadpool no pudiese quebrar.

Alzo su rostro, Wade había deslizado una de sus manos por toda su espalda, hasta llegar al comienzo de su máscara para retirarla, y de pronto la respuesta se abrió ante Peter, ante esos ojos dilatados que le miraban fijamente y el bulto de la entrepierna de Wade presionándose contra su vientre. Peter le sonrió, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazo, Wade enarco una ceja ante el cambio.

— ¿Es eso una invitación indecorosa Spidey?

Lo tenía, Peter lo tenía.

—Tal vez

Y estiro sus posibilidades, presiono su cuerpo contra el de Wade y supo que ganarías mucho antes de ser cargado rumbo al cuarto de baño.

…

…

…

¿Continuara…?


End file.
